Laundry Day Should Be Everyday
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Laundry day is the reader's day to relax and unwind and listen to her music. Today, however, Dean has a different activity ready for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was ridiculous how much dirty clothing the boys had ready for you in the laundry room. Then again, the three of you had decided you would be the laundry girl since if you didn't do it, no one would. Then the boys would be stuck wearing the same, old, stinky, clothing and that would not be good for you. You hated when Dean would come back to the bunker and have the stench of whatever creature he'd killed on his clothes and then he would have the nerve to try and seduce you! As much as he tried, your answer was always the same. First, get those clothes off and go take a shower. Then, we'll fuck. He'd listen and do as he was told, but he'd stomp off with a puppy dog pout plastered on his face. It was hilarious.

It was also laundry day for you. As per usual, only when the boys weren't home, you'd gather up all your dirty clothing (as well as theirs) and strut around the bunker in your "laundry day" attire. Which really just consisted of one of Dean's button up shirts that he wore under his suits and whatever bra and underwear you had leftover that was clean. Today, it was your black lace boyshort panties and your matching bra that hooked in the front. Even though laundry day was a bit boring, you did enjoy it for the time alone and the few minutes you could listen to your music without being criticized by Dean about your style of music. You did like most of Dean's music, but you also loved the new songs they'd come out since then. Reaching for the iPod dock on the radio above on the detergent shelf, you plugged your iPod and pressed play as the sounds flooded the little area. Bending over at the waist, you started to sort through the clothing and, without even thinking, your hips began to sway to the music as you went from bending over to standing up to throw the clothing into the washer. You went like this until the song ended and the next song played. You smiled as you realized this was one of the songs Dean had snuck onto your iPod. Your hips swayed more to the beat as _Dazed and Confused _by Led Zeppelin blasted through the speakers. As the guitar started to play in the music your movements became a little more defined. _Thank god for those dancing lessons, _you thought to yourself as you continued to dance to the music. Your hair started to fall out of it's loose ponytail as you wrapped your hands in your locks and began to roll your head back and around with the song. You'd forgotten how much you loved this song and images of when Dean had first had you listen to it flooded through your mind. He'd come back from a hunt and you were sprawled out on the couch listening to one of your favorites songs and when he heard it his face turned sour.

"_This isn't even music!" _he'd said and raced to unplug your iPod from the dock.

"_Hey! Put it back!" _Dean had smirked at you and started playing with your iPod until finally placing the iPod dock back onto the dock and the song suddenly filled the room. He'd picked you up from the couch and had you pinned against the wall as his hands guided you along with the song and his lips grazed against your neck and collarbone.

"Now, this is music." You froze in the midst of your frantic dancing. You didn't believe he was there until you felt him pressed against your body, "sounds like laundry day is going well." Dean smirked and spun you around.

"Um," You went to fix your ponytail but you were shaking so much from the initial shock that your locks just fell to your shoulders. A strand of your hair fell in front of your face, but your were too distracted by the movement of Dean backing you up against the dryer, "it's going okay." You jumped as the door to the dryer was slammed shut and Dean pressed himself as close as possible against you. That's when you felt it, his growing erection struggling against his jeans. His hands grabbed your hips and he started to grind against you once he had turned your body around and pushed your chest against the top of the dryer. Dean ran his hand all the way down your back to cup your ass and squeezed it for a split second before his hand suddenly disappeared and a sharp smack was felt against your left ass cheek. You screeched in surprise, only to be silenced by Dean spreading your legs and grinding against you harder.

"You know, (Y/N). It's not very nice to borrow someone's things without asking." His hand came down once more and his other hand reached up to the stereo, "but seeing as you look fucking sexy as hell, I'm going to let you get away with it." Another smack was felt against your ass and you groaned into the sleeve of his shirt. The song was just about to end when Dean pressed the repeat button and the song came back to life again.

"I thought you and Sam were on a hunt." Dean turned you around and wrapped your legs around his waist as he lifted you up and sat you on top of the dryer.

"Finished early, baby doll." The lust filled stare he had just about made you come undone and he hadn't even _begun _to touch you.

"Good." You sat up before he could say anything else and locked lips with his as your hands pulled at the little strands of hair at the back of his head. This was his sweet spot, you pulling on his hair and grazing your fingers roughly against the back of his neck. He wouldn't be able to control himself now, and that's how you liked it. You loved when he couldn't control himself and turned into this sex driven beast that couldn't be satisfied until he had all of you. Dean's lips broke from yours and made their way down your jaw, neck, across your collarbone and down to nip the top of your breast that was hidden away by his shirt.

"Shirt. Now." Was all he could say. Slowly, and on purpose, you started to unbutton from the bottom up all while making sure his hands stayed on your hips and you rolled them against his. Dean's eyes were fully dilated with lust as he watch you unbutton your shirt at a painstakingly slow pace.

"(Y/N)-" You quickly placed your finger over his lips.

"Ah ah ah, patience Dean. Good things come to those who wait." You said with a smirk and unbuttoned the last few buttons. Dean seemed to feel like he wasn't moving fast enough as he ripped the shirt off your arms and tossed it behind him. His eyes were glued upon your bra and matching panties.

"You little tease." Dean's mouth went back to your neck and retraced his steps down you collarbone and to the top of your breast where he nipped so hard you were sure you would have a mark there by tomorrow. _A little mark that claims me as his, _you thought and smiled. You brought his face back to your lips and fought each other for dominance with your tongues. Your hand reached down to cup his bulge and a guttural, moan escaped from his throat. Grabbing his hands, you laid them on the tops of your breasts and made him squeeze them, a moan escaping your lips as he kissed your neck again, switching between kissing and sucking and biting and licking until you were sure you'd have a shit ton of hickeys tomorrow. Dean's fingers roamed elsewhere and suddenly your breasts sprang free from their confinements only to be entrapped once more by Dean's wet, talented mouth and rough hands. You'd come accustomed to the roughness of his hands, you even found it felt amazing when he was fingering you during your morning sessions. His tongue swirled and nipped at your left nipple as his other hand pulled and tweaked and pinched the other. His free hand, however, snaked down you stomach and rubbed your aching core through your lace panties.

"Dean…" you moaned as he pressed his erection against your leg, indicating that the two of you were moving too slow for his normal pace. You giggled and decided to try something different this time. You raised his lips from your nipple and started kissing him again as you pushed his shirt off and started to mess with his belt buckle.

"That's more like it," he said as you reached into his boxers and started to stroke him up and down, revelling in the face he made. He must have thought that you were about to pull him closer so he could sink his aching cock into your pulsating core, but was surprised when you slid down from the dryer, set the dryer ready to go on _normal cycle, _and reached up to turn the music up louder before positioning yourself back on top of the dryer, legs spread wide and looking at him with a carnal desire.

"Tell me something, Dean." You said as you pulled his hands back on your hips, making him lean against you, his erection practically ready to rip through his boxers as it made contact with your wet, pulsating core. Dean swallowed as he nodded.

"Anything you want, (Y/N)." He replied and nipped her bottom lip.

"Sammy anywhere nearby?" Dean shook his head.

"Sam's busy somewhere, I don't really care. He said he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow." You lifted your hips up and gestured for him to take them off. He crouched down with them as he pulled them off your ankles, licking and sucking and biting and kissing his way up to your lips where he kissed you in a way you thought you'd never think straight again.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me." Dean stopped and was shocked by your choice of words, but not for long. Dean kicked his boxers off and lined his cock up with your entrance as you held you finger steady on the start button,

"This should be interesting." You whispered in his ear, "don't thrust until the dryer starts, Dean." He groaned at your instructions. His cock was already being soaked by her juices and he wasn't even inside her. Boy, was he glad to come home early. Your hand circled around the button as he watched intently, waiting for you to start the machine so he could sink himself deep into your folds and satisfy his need to be inside you. Minutes seemed to pass as the song started once more and Dean became extremely impatient.

"(Y/N), you better start this machine right now or I will not be responsible for my actions." Dean bit his tongue and wondered what you were going to do. You thought of making him wait longer,but your strength was wearing thin and you needed to come _now. _So, whilst biting your bottom lip, you pressed the button. The dryer sprang to life with the little two tone indicating the start and as soon as it started to vibrate underneath you, Dean plunged his cock deep inside you and let out a loud groan. Between the vibration of the dryer and Dean thrust harshly in and out of your soaking wet pussy, your head was practically spinning, only to be brought back to reality as Dean's fingers rubbed slowly on your clit as opposed to his fast, deep thrusts.

"Dean…" You whimpered at the sensation of him filling you. The added vibration from the dryer made Dean's thrust feel like they were going deeper than usual and his head fell back with a moan as waves after wave of pleasure threatened to send him over the edge. You clung to his body as he pounded faster into you and gripped your ass checks to help pull you closer against him as if the added force would help. The moans and whimpers and grunts that came from the both of you drowned out the sound of the song until the both of you could only hear each other's sounds of ecstasy.

"Dean," you moaned into his ear, "I'm gonna… I'm-" His lips silenced yours as your orgasm ripped through you and your mouth was ripped from his as your head fell back and a jumble of moans and his name escaped from your lips. It wasn't long after your walls clenched around his that his thrusts began more frantic and his hips suddenly stilled as his seed spilled into you and an animalistic roar erupted from him as his orgasm shuddered and ripped through every soul in his body. Whilst you both were drowning in your orgasms, the dryer stopped and the four tones that indicated the load was finished drying sounded through the room. Your head rolled forward as Dean went to pick you up and carried you into your shared bedroom. Laying you down with a slight bounce, Dean wrapped his arms back around your waist and pulled the blanket above the both of you and kissed your forehead.

"I think you should do laundry everyday, (Y/N)." Dean muttered against your shoulder.

"Speaking of laundry," you said as you reluctantly sat up and slid your feet over the bed, "I still have a few loads to finish. Care to join me? We can do it semi-naked since Sam won't be home for a while." The both of you giggled and as you tried to get up, you realized your legs were numb from the vibrations of the dryer.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean popped one eye open lazily and looked at you.

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"You mind carrying me to the laundry room? My legs seem to be asleep from the amazing sex." You giggled at how you described it. Dean nodded his head and picked you up from the bed. His hand grazed up and down your thigh and his nose nuzzled your neck as he walked the both of you back into the laundry room.

"I think I can help you with that." Dean smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why can't the boys be a little cleaner?, _you thought as you placed their clothing into the washer one by one. You pulled one of Dean's t-shirts out of the basket and sighed in frustration. Right across the chest was a blood stain from whatever they'd killed. _Damn it, _you shoved the t-shirt into the washer as you remembered where you were at the moment.

Sam and Dean decided it would be a great opportunity to get out of the bunker and stay local to our hunts. Fortunately, Sam hadn't chosen a cheap motel as usual. Instead, he chose to borrow one of the old campers in Bobby's backyard and have them all stay at campsites. _Yippee, _you groaned. _And a camper means closed quarters and no sexy time with Dean, _a second groan followed. If you remembered correctly, it'd been almost two weeks since you and Dean had done anything like steamy kissing, let alone sex, and if you were dying for more, you couldn't imagine Dean was doing any better.

You'd just put the last of Dean and Sam's laundry in the washer and had moved to start sorting your clothing when, suddenly, you heard the door to the laundromat open and being locked after being shut. You froze and looked around the room, but no one was in there except for you and your laundry. You shrugged and went back to work sorting through your lights and darks. A couple seconds later, the radio suddenly kicked on and started playing a familiar tune. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized what was going on and as the music echoed through the laundromat, you couldn't hold back the smirk that crept on your face.

"And what are you smirking about?" You heard Dean's voice come from behind you. Before you could turn around and face him, Dean had you pinned against the washer and pressed his body against yours. You could feel his pulsating erection against your ass as he held you against the washer. The smirk on your face grew larger when Dean had to stifle a moan as you rotate your hips against him. Dean chuckled slightly as his hands grabbed your hips and held them still, "not a smart idea, baby." He whispered in your ear, a moan catching his breath when you pushed against him once again.

"On the contrary, Dean. I think it's a great idea." Dean turned you around and your hands slid up his chest and to the back of his neck. As Dean lifted you onto the washer, you pulled him into a kiss. Careful not to disturb the kiss, you slowly got up on your knees. Dean moaned against you and when his grip seemed to be loosening, you broke the kiss and started to crawl away from him on top of the washers. You didn't get far, especially from giggling so much, before Dean grabbed your ankle and dragged you back over to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Dean handcuffed your hands to the rod beside you that held the hangers, "not until I've had my way with you as much as I want," Dean shook the chain to make sure it was secure before he walked over to the windows and closed the blinds, "and we should have just about enough time for a few warm up rounds before I pound you so hard into that washer that it leaves a big imprint of your amazing ass." You gulped at the thought of it. You'd never seen Dean like this before and it was turning you on so much. As Dean turned to the door to lock it, he noticed the sign hanging above him. He chuckled and flipped the sign so that the "closed for business" side was facing anyone that would try to get in. _No one can get in or even see what we're going to be doing, _the thought echoed through your mind and you felt you pussy throb in need. When Dean looked back at you, with that triumphant smirk on his face, you could've just melted into a puddle of arousal.

"Now," he started, "let's begin." Dean took of his shirt and unbuckled his belt as he walked back over to you. His eyes were looking all over you, searching for a single spot to start on. When he seemed to have finally made up his mind, Dean hopped up on top of the washer. He began to crawl up your body and stopped when he reached your stomach. He nuzzled the bottom of your shirt where it had risen and showed a bit of your stomach. His fingers trailed up your sides before catching the bottom of your shirt and lifting it up so your stomach was fully exposed. Slowly, he bent down and began to rub his face against your skin like a cat. His erection was being firmly pressed against your leg as Dean continued to rub your stomach. The stubble on his face tickled your skin and made you shiver with excitement. You closed your eyes and revelled in the feeling of his body finally against yours. You gasped when began to slowly lick from the bottom of your stomach all the way up to where your bra covered your breasts. Dean reached from under you and pulled your shirt and bra over your head. He took no time continuing to lick between your breasts before he grabbed one of your breasts and took your nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around your nipple and sucked slightly on your breast before nibbling slightly. Your body struggled to press harder against him, but Dean had you pinned down.

"I know, baby." he cooed as he brushed his cheek against your breast. His kisses continued on to your neck. His hands drifted down to your hips and began to take off you pants and underwear until there was nothing between the two of you except his clothing. His erection was now pressed against your soaked pussy as it struggled to break free from its restraints. You wrapped your legs around Dean's waist as he began to grind his jean-clad erection against your pussy. A moan escaped from your lips as Dean bit down onto your neck and then licked it. He chuckled at your response and proceeded to unbutton his jeans until now there was only his boxers keeping him from being inside of you. Your hands struggled against the handcuffs, begging to be able to lace your fingers through his hair.

"De-" Dean silenced you with a kiss. As he did so, he pulled down his boxers and rubbed his cock against your pussy.

"Damn, baby," he moaned, "you're so fucking wet." You expected him to just sink into you right then, but he was suddenly gone. Instead, he was now making his way down to your pussy, "You know I can't resist having a taste of your delicious pussy, baby." You stifled a moan as he began to lay kisses up and down your thighs. His eyes never left you and he watched your heavy breathing bring your breasts up and down with each breath. He was now only inches away from your dripping wet pussy and you could feel his hot breath against your folds.

"Dean…" He breathed in your scent, he always thought your pussy smelled amazing.

"Such a beautiful pussy," he sighed before bringing his mouth down onto you. His tongue instantly delved inside of you and tasted the juices that were practically flowing out of you by now. Your breathing sped up when he took his tongue and traced through your folds and up to your clit before taking it between his lips and sucking slightly. You were so close to cumming that when he suddenly removed his mouth and brought his lips back up to your neck, you whimpered. Dean groaned and rubbed his cock against your pussy once more.

"Easy now, baby." Dean absolutely loved when you whimpered, it practically brought him to his knees. But not as much as something else.

"Mmm…" you moaned and bit your bottom lip as you looked straight into Dean's eyes, "Daddy…" And just like a bomb going off, Dean grabbed your ass so hard it would for sure leave bruises and thrusted his cock deep into your pussy. You practically screamed in delight at the feeling of Dean filling your pussy with his cock. He grabbed the chains of your handcuffs and broke your hands free with godly strength. Your hands instantly laced into his hair as your brought his forehead against your and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Make me cum, Daddy," you moaned, "make me cum for you." Dean's thrusts sped up after you said that and you could feel his fingers digging into your ass. Dean slid off of the washer, his cock still buried inside of you, and placed you on the dryer now. He thrusted slowly in and out of you as he reached to turn on the dryer. You grabbed his hand and put it back against your side as you turned the dryer on yourself and put it on "tumble dry". The dryer rocked to life and the combination of the dryers movement and Dean's thrusts made you whimper once more. Dean's fingers delved down to your clit began to rub rapidly. Dean was close to cumming and he wanted you to cum with him.

"Cum for me, Daddy," you moaned into his ear, "cum in my wet pussy." Dean roared at your teasing before pressing his lips against yours. His tongue delved inside your mouth and wrestled with your tongue as his thrusts sped up. You could feel yourself about to come undone when, suddenly, your orgasm pulsated through you and your pussy clenched around Dean's cock. Dean broke the kiss to throw his head back and groaned in delight as his cock pulsated inside of you. His orgasm rocked through him as he emptied inside of you. Dean collapsed against your body as he slid out of you. Your combed your fingers through his hair as he laid against your breasts and breathed deeply. Dean kissed you before standing up and walking across the room to grab what looked like… a dildo. You gulped.

"Don't worry, baby," Dean whispered into your ear, "we're not done yet." Dean placed the dildo against your pussy and slowly pushed it inside of you.

"Dean, what are-" Dean placed his finger against your lips.

"Be a good girl for Daddy and show me how you play with yourself when I'm on a hunt." He smirked and walked away to grab a chair. Dean sat down in the chair, cock already beginning to harden once more, and grabbed his cock before nodding at you to begin.


End file.
